Strawberries and Vanilla
by Zipppers
Summary: "Promise me that kiss will stay on your lips till you come back for another and you will come back to Fairy Tail, your family, me"


I took a small deep breath and jumped up to the second story. I looked in her window. Just as I thought she would be like. Crying on her bed. "Luce" I whispered. I reached to open her window. Unlocked as always. I slid it open and climb though. "Luce" I whispered.

Her strawberry blonde hair was in a mess. She had the blankets covering her somewhat. She was still in her pj's and he didn't even have to look at her face to know that tears were streaming down and her eyes were red from all the crying. "Luce"

She stopped crying and sniffed her nose when he said her name. She got up slowly keeping her face away from his eye view. "Natsu I'm fine" She rubbed her eyes and gave out her fake smile. "See?"

"I see nothing but a fake smile, red eye's, your hair in a mess, your still in your pj's and it's 5 in the afternoon and you never wear just your pj's all day. Wait you never wear the same ones twice in a role." I gave her a look and she shut up. "Go get clean up alright? I might be leaving but I don't want to be leave seeing you looking like this? I'll cook some food up?"

"Alright so you do know me big deal you should know I want to go with you!" She grabbed my hand and begged with her eyes "please?"

"Lucy you haven't slept in days I bet. Come on you need to get clean up." I took her hand and walked her to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and told her to get undress and take a long shower. I walked over to the kitchen, heated up some water for hot coco. "Warm her up hopefully" I took the hot coco put it on the table in front of the couch and waited for her to come back out. She came out looking a bit better. She was dress in her basic jean skirt with a pink top under a black jacket. But her eyes were still red.

"Natsu I'm sorry about earlier, I just-" HE put his hand up. "Lucy don't worry about it. I shouldn't have told you."

She got up and slapped him across the face. "Shouldn't have told me? I would be in a worst situation than I am now" Her hand was still up ready for another hit. He grabbed her arm. "Natsu let me go"

"No" He grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. "No" He had a tighter grip on her wrist. "No Luce you're overreacting."

She pulled again but his grip was too tight. "No I'm not. You would be acting the same if I just randomly said. Oh hay Natsu I'm leaving tomorrow to go on a journey see ya again sometime." She narrowed her eyes and gave her devil face. "Don't lie to me saying you wouldn't be acting worst than me."

She was right. Heck she was always right. That's Lucy. "Luce seriously you know how much this means to me. I could be putting myself in danger the whole time and I don't want to be putting your klutzy self in danger."

She nested her head into my chest. "I can take care of myself you know." She mumbled. She popped her head up only a few inches from his face. "Let me go, Natsu please."

I sighed and hugged her tighter. "I'm not letting the girl I love be bought into a war zone." He felt her body shake up a little. "I didn't say anything." He let her go and sat her on the couch. "Just ignore what I just said alright?" He covered his eyes and headed towards the door. "Bye"

"Wait" her voice was soft and I felt her hand grabbed my wrist. "Wait" she said again and held a tight grip on my hand. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing" I tried to get free but failed at her grip. "Lucy I said nothing." I really needed to start being careful with what comes off my tongue.

"Don't lie I heard you" She made me turn around and face her. "Natsu I heard you clear as day." She turned my face down to her looking into her brown eyes. "Natsu what if I felt the same?"

My eyes widen and I looked into her eyes. "Lucy"

"What if I've felt the same since the phantom attack? When I was falling. I fell because my heart heard your voice and I knew you would smell me and come rescue me. Or that time in Tenrou. When I was being tortured. I wouldn't leave. Cause it was always more fun together." She got up and grabbed his hands. "Natsu Dragneel I've loved you since I felt the wind all over my body and when your arms rescue me. Every time you saved me I was thankful and that made me fall more and more in love with you."

I let go of her hands and closed the door putting her face into my hands making our lips meet. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. "Lucy Heartfilia. I Love You. I've loved you the minute I saved you back in Hargeon town. I didn't realize I did till you were sick during the Hanami Party and I dug the rainbow Sakura tree out of the ground and sent it down the river for you just to see."

She smiled and grasped my lips again. When it ended she didn't pull away all the way but spoke against my lips. "I'll wait for you. Don't you dare die on me."

I smirked and pulled her into a hug holding her tight. "I promise. Maybe I should leave Happy here with you."

I felt her head shake no. "Bring him with you; he'll be heartbroken if you didn't."

I nodded my head. "That's true he would whine for days and then never stop asking for fish." He grabbed her hand and pulled him close to her. "We should go to the guild."

She put her head down and letting a tear escape her eyes. "It came so fast."

I nodded my head. "And I'll come back faster."

We went to the guild where Natsu bid his goodbyes after Erza hugging him to death, Gray actually shaking hands with him. The hands were shaking not being in each other faces. That was a miracle. I thought I would never live to see the day where the two of them would of gotten along. A rub of the head with Wendy. Master giving him a slap upside the head and everyone else watching as he walked out. He grabbed my hand and took me out with him. "At least to the train station?"

"Aye sir!" Happy Flew above our heads as we walked towards the station hand in hand. "Natsu are you going to be ok with your sickness?"

"Shit I forgot about that."

I laughed put my arms around one of his arms. "Your goings to walking most of the time aren't you? And Happy going to be there to fly so maybe you won't have to take a train."

"This is the only time I'm taking the train, away from Magnolia and back to Fairy Tail." We walked over to a bench and sat down; his train wasn't coming for another 10 minutes. Those ten minutes I wanted them to drag on and on. I moved closer enwrapping his hand in mine he looked down at me kissing my cheek and pulling me into a hug. "I shouldn't of waited so long to say how I felt."

"Me either." We sat there awkwardly for awhile. Lucy curled up and hid her head before she popped it back up. "How long do you think you're going to be gone for?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. A year top's. This is just a rumor and if it's true I will ride Igneel back here faster than ever." He paused and looked down at me. "Well hopefully."

"Natsu" She got out from her ball and slid over next to me. "Natsu remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were looking for Igneel but it turned out to be nothing but a rumor and a faker pretending to be you and you basically destroyed half the town."

"Are you saying?"

"I'm saying this might be another rumor alright? I just don't want you to one take a train and have to ride it twice and two for you to get your hopes up really high and then come back empty handed. "She grabbed both of my hands and looked at me with those pleading brown eyes. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Luce." I picked her chin up and tears flow down. "I know." A train whistle was heard and someone announced that the train was coming. I took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry too much about me." He stood up reaching for my hand. "Besides last time when it was a rumor I didn't come back empty handed remember?"

She felt her face get a hot when he mentioned that. They walked hand in hand. He stood in front of the door, facing away from the door. I looked up to him with worry in my eyes. "Promise to take care of yourself?"

"Promise."

"Promise to not destroy any towns."

"Promise."

"Promise not to take your angry out on anyone?"

"Promise."

"And one more thing." She got up her tip toes and kissed me. He wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me deeper into the kiss. My arms tighten around my neck. We were like that till the next whistle went off. We broke apart and he looked down at me. "Promise me that kiss will stay on your lips till you come back for another and you will come back to Fairy Tail, your family, me"

He grabbed her face pulling in for one last kiss and looked her in the eyes. "I promise."

She smiled giving Happy a hug he was sobbing and both of us walked to the train where she stayed on the platform watching them sit down me and him stared out the window. The train started slowly moving away. She waved and waved. While I did too. Knowing him he waved back at me till I was out of sight. Before the train was almost gone a window opened and pink hair mess popped out of the window. "There something I forgot to promise you!" He was yelling to me over the train whistle and the distance. "I promise to follow your smell home."

I could feel the heat to my face as my feet carried me to the end of the platform. "YOU BETTER LIVE UP TO THAT PROMISE NATSU!"

"YOU KNOW I WILL!" And with that was the time I heard his voice. I saw him dropped over the window and Happy drag him back into the train. I sighed and started to walk back. "Guess motion sickness can only stay away for so long."

_**One year later**_

"Lu-chan it's been a year you know."

"He's alive and I know it.' The blonde turned to her blue head friend and stared her in the eyes. "I know he's not dead."

Mirajane came over to where the two girls were sitting and put two glasses down in front of them. "Honey he will be back don't you worry."

The blonde nodded and traced her finger along the edge of the glass. "I'm not worrying I'm just- I don't know. Never mind."

Lucy had change a lot over the past year. She was 18 technically 25 but she got to stay younger thanks to a little time skip. Her face matured. She had the same features but more adult looking. Her brown eyes had lost a bit of happiness when he left. So did that lovely smile that everyone loved stopped and didn't shine as much. Her blonde hair was now resting at her waist. She got up thanking Mira for the drink. Her long hair sway from side to side as she walked towards the doors someone flew in front of her crashing into the books case. Causing all the books to fall. "Who started the fight this time?" Lucy shook her head and walked over to the bookcase. "No matter everything get destroyed." She bent down looking down at the books. One caught her attention. She picked the book up and bringing it to one of the tables. She sat down opening it pictures fell out she looked them over and smiled. "Reedus painted of them when mostly everyone was stuck on the island. It was a picture of her and Natsu from when she first joined the guild. She had her hands rubbing Natsu and Happy head with there faces in annoyed looking. "This is when Natsu dug the tree up for me and sent it down the river going right by my house."

"So that was him who did that." Master sat on the bar drinking his drink. "Punishment is coming to him when he comes home."

Everyone laughed at that comment while Lisanna came over to her. "Lucy do you think?"

"That was the day he realize his feelings for me?" A smiled played on her lips as she looked over at everyone. "Yeah I know. Just like how I knew was when I fell out of that tower."

A glass was heard broken from bar drawing everyone attention. Mirajane stood there with a big grin on her face. She slammed her hands down on the bar smiling. "I knew it! I knew it! That day when he bought you back! That day I knew something was going to happen between the two of you!"

She smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." She got up and closed the book putting it back on the shelf. A head popped out of the pile of books. She laughed. "Gray your clothes."

He stood up and looked down in shock as he looked down in amazement. "Where did my cloths go this time?"

She smiled and started picking up the books and putting them on the shelf. What she didn't notice was a hooded figure entered the hall and everyone staring at him.

"Yo what do you want? You don't seem familiar."

A laugh just came from the hooded figure. "Your still an idiot.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

A deep voice came from the hood. "Looking for a fight?"

Gajeel and Gray cracked there knuckles. "Itching for one now." Grey ran towards him with his fist in the air punching him in the stomach sending him flying to where Lucy had just finished putting all the fallen books back on the shelf where another person crashed into it. "Shit, sorry Lucy!"

She gave Gray an evil look that scared him. "Dammit Gray. You're just like Natsu! Attacking anyone and making a mess out of everything!" She flung a book down and watched it bounced down on the stranger head. "Oh my Mavis! I'm sorry." She looked again. "Wait who are you?"

"You smell just the same." The figure stood up and faced her. "Strawberries and Vanilla. Just how I remembered you."

Lucy backed off a little drawing one of her keys out. "Who are you?"

You could see the smile from under his hood. He reached for it and took it off. "Come on now don't tell me you forgot about me?"

She backed up a couple steps and looked at the face. "Natsu?" She reached her hand out and touched his face. "Is it?" He had grown at least 5 inches. Way taller than her. His pink hair was more a mess but he was more matured looking.

"Really me? Yup you have it right." He grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her towards him. "Man did I miss smelling your scent every day."

"I miss your fights and dumb talking everything."

"Anything good you missed about me?" He looked down at her and lifted her chin up. "Cause I missed this." Their lips met and cheers engulfed Fairy Tail.

When the kiss ended and she was smiling with light back in her eyes. He smirked. "I kept all my promises you know."

She smiled giving me a peck on the cheek. "I know"

"THAT'S IT LISTEN UP BRATS!" He pointed to Lucy and Natsu smiling. "I THINK WE NEED TO HAVE OURSLEVES A LITTLE PARTY!"


End file.
